


a pearl.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Flustered Tenko Chabashira, Post-Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angie calls tenko her darling and that's important, promise ring, scratch that they'd kneel to tie their shoes and she'd blurt out "YES!!", tenkangie is just so good, tenko thinking her s/o was proposing when they're giving her a promise ring is so in character, they deserved one!!, they got a happy ending, they switch to first person when they get emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: “angie wanted to give you this ring. a promise ring, she believes it’s called.”(or, angie gives tenko a promise ring made with a pearl from her home island on it while visiting her island. tenko, of course, in pure tenko fashion, proceeds to melt into a flustered, blubbering mess.)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	a pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> tenkangie is so slept on omg,, something abt passive-aggressive gf x full-on aggressive gf makes my heart happy. not to mention..... narrative foils/rivals to lovers............ them and oumota are at the same level i just love their dynamic?? it's glorious i wish it was explored more in game!! angie deserved better than canon she's such a cc of mine
> 
> anyway i really hope the one tenkangie shipper who will read this will like this bc i'm actually really happy with it!!
> 
> **day three: pearl**

Angie’s native land, Tenko discovers immediately upon arriving, is hot. _Practically-no-one-around-_ _with-long-sleeves-and-hair-down-since-it-would-_ _stick-to-your-back-from-the-heat-and-humidity_ hot, to be more precise. 

In fact, Angie had ditched her yellow smock and her skirt, along with the pale pink utility belt she used to carry her art supplies, leaving her with just her white and light blue bikini. Her platinum blonde hair, nearly white in the striking moonlight, was pulled up in a messy bun; she still had her pearl necklace, bracelet, and anklet fastened to their respective placements. Angie had her eyes shut as she held Tenko’s hand with ease.

Tenko would be lying if she said that Angie didn’t look drop-dead gorgeous; it was taking practically everything in her not to verbally fawn over her at a rapid (and rather loud) pace, so instead she just settled on taking in her beauty with a bright blush spread across her face. 

They were at the ocean — the same one that was practically the same shade of Angie’s eyes, those of which were still shut. As if sensing her thoughts, Angie’s eyes snapped open, catching Tenko in the act of staring at her. 

“Weren’t you ever told that staring is not polite?” Angie teases, the corners of her lips pulling up into one of her radiant smiles. It wasn’t her quasi-carefree, forced grin she forced onto herself at all times, but rather the one that took up Angie’s face when she was truly at ease and happy. 

That was one of the things Tenko loved about her — she had been through so much with Angie over so much time (but still, it felt like so little time — it was fine, though, since they had the rest of their lives to spend together) that Tenko had familiarized herself with Angie’s expressions. 

Of course, there was the obvious — furrowed brows meant concentration. A glare meant anger. A shriveled up nose meant disgust. However, with Angie, Tenko had learned to read in between the lines. Angie’s eyes were larger when she forced that smile of hers; her eyes lacked the glittering cheerfulness in them when she had been double-crossed or angered. She would smile softly when she was pensive, as she was doing now. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Angie observes, instinctively bringing her hand up to cup Tenko’s cheek. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-yes!” Tenko stammers, feeling her face heat up. “Tenko’s alright! Great, actually!”

Angie giggled — not her exaggerated ‘ _Nyahahaha!_ ’, but rather a quiet one that was drowned out by the crashes of the ocean in front of them. 

“Angie’s happy,” The former artist admits. “This is the most peaceful Angie’s felt all day.”

“Was Tenko’s breakfast in bed not good?” Tenko pouts, breaking into a grin when Angie does the same. 

“Angie loved your attempt at breakfast,” Angie snorts, tugging Tenko to the tide. “She just thinks that being at the beach is better!” 

Tenko hummed, wrapping an arm around Angie’s side. She was right — the feeling of the wet sand in between Tenko’s toes was both unsettling and relaxing. Occasionally, the cool ocean would lap at their feet, causing Tenko to shiver; the ocean water may not have been the coldest she had endured, but on Angie’s island where every day felt like a humid oven, it was the coolest she’d get. 

They stand in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Angie opens the picnic basket that Tenko had forgotten they had brought, setting out a cloth blanket to sit on before raising bottles of sparkling apple cider; neither were too big on drinking. 

“Tenko?” Angie asks, lifting her head up from Tenko’s shoulder to turn up to her. 

“Mmm?” She hums, turning to Angie. Her face erupts in fireworks of bright red when she realizes how close they are. 

If Angie weren’t nervous, she’d laugh at her girlfriend’s shyness — after everything they had been through and after all the time that had passed, she was still strikingly shy when she came in close proximity with Angie. 

“It’s just that An… _I_ have something to tell you,” Angie corrects. Tenko shifts, sitting up straighter, at the change from the third person to first. 

“Is something wrong?” Tenko asks rushedly, clasping Angie’s tan and cold hands in her own. Normally, her hands were warm, but the beach must have made them chillier. “Are you feeling sick? We can go back to the hotel if we need to —”

“No, it’s not that,” Angie assures Tenko, raising the hands Tenko had around her own to her lips, kissing them. Her girlfriend makes an indecipherable noise, reddening once again. “I wanted to give you this…”

Blushing, Angie turned to reopen the basket, rummaging one of her hands in it. Moments later, she retracted her hand, her fist closed around something small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. 

“What is it?” Tenko asks, feeling her brow furrow. 

Wordlessly, Angie opens her hand, and involuntarily, Tenko gasps. 

The moonlight made the ring in Angie’s hand glimmer fascinatingly. A large pearl that seemed to be the palest shade of blue sat on top of it, encrusted by the light of the moon. A silver band was attached to it, the silver being intricately weaved around the pearl in a beautiful manner. 

Before Angie could open her mouth, Tenko blurts out: “ _Yes!_ ”

Angie blinked. “Wait, what?”

Tenko mimicked Angie, blinking as well. “Wait, what?” She repeats, confused. “Aren’t you proposing?”

“Er, no,” Angie admits, flushing. She looks a bit sheepish at the misunderstanding. 

Immediately, Tenko gasps again, wrapping her arms around Angie as she burst into a series of apologies. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Angie!” Tenko practically yells in her hysterics. “I wasn’t thinking —”

“Don’t be sorry, my darling!” Angie laughs lightly, returning the embrace. “Angie wanted to give you this ring. A promise ring, she believes it’s called.”

“A promise ring?” Tenko repeats, pulling away to meet Angie in the eyes. Startled, she realizes that there was an unfamiliar layer of glossiness to them. Instinctively, she gently rubs her thumb across the edge of Angie’s left eye, keeping quiet so Angie can continue talking while she wipes her tears away. 

“A promise to work for our future,” Angie explains, just above a whisper. “ _Our_ future, Tenko. An- _I_ love you. I don’t want to be hopeful for a future without you in it.”

“Angie…” Tenko murmurs, the words dying on her tongue. 

Angie held a single hand up in a gentle and loving way, making Tenko's words die on her tongue. “Please, I… I need to say this. I know this isn’t a good time for marriage for us, but I wanted to give you this to show that I’m ready for the day that we say ‘yes’ to that, okay? It’s us two until the end. This ring,” she held up the pearl ring, “symbolizes my commitment to you. To _us._ I love you and I can’t wait to eventually marry you, but for now, I want to give you this ring of my grandmother’s. The blue reminded me of you,”

“Angie —” Tenko tries again but finds her throat closing up as her own tears begin to spill from her eyes. Angie repeated the motion Tenko had done earlier to her before, laughing softly as she did so; how ridiculous did they look, spread all over each other on an abandoned beach late in the night, crying?

Angie didn’t care how unusual they looked — all that mattered was the girl she was wrapped with. 

“I love you too,” Tenko manages to choke out before collapsing in her tears again. 

Angie beamed, peppering her in kisses. She kissed her cheeks, which were wet with tears. Her hair, messy from the night’s activities, her lips, quivering from her cries of bliss; her shut eyelids, her temple, her hands, even the nook of her neck were all pampered with kisses. 

“I will marry you someday,” Tenko swears, squeezing Angie’s hand tightly. “Fuck, Angie, I don’t know what to say. This was so sweet of you…”

“Don’t say anything, then,” Angie says, still smiling serenely. “Just cry and cuddle with Angie; but only happy tears from now on, okay?”

Nodding, Tenko laughed lightly before wiping a few excess tears away once again. “Okay,” she promises, swooping in the artist for a kiss on the lips. 

Neither move from their embrace on the blanket in the sand until the sun has risen again, and this time, they leave with a new ring shimmering proudly on Tenko’s ring finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to clear up something:
> 
> tsumugi says that their backstories were orchestrated by danganronpa, and whether or not you believe that is up to you, but angie does seem to actually be foreign to japan, so she's still from an island for this!!


End file.
